


Podrías ser redención

by neverthecanonOTP



Series: algo más que un catálogo de actos [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, elementos de realismo mágico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthecanonOTP/pseuds/neverthecanonOTP
Summary: Kylo Ren, implacable abogado de Primera Orden S.A. cree tener la vida resuelta hasta que se encuentra con una chica que no debería existir. La misma que aparecía en sus sueños cuando era un adolescente viviendo en un pueblo a miles de kilómetros y lo llamaban por un nombre que hizo todo por olvidar.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: algo más que un catálogo de actos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822231
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidxs a la segunda parte de "Podrías ser salvación (podrías ser perdición)". Les adelanto que subo el rating porque hay un salto temporal en la historia, y por ende, en las edades. Un saludo <3

  
_"Así que tal vez quería darte algo más que un catálogo_   
_de actos no definitivos,_   
_algo más que la desesperación._   
_Querido tal-y-cual, disculpa que no pude ir a tu fiesta._   
_Querido tal-y-cual, disculpa que fui a tu fiesta_   
_y te seduje_   
_y te dejé herido y arruinado, pobre triste cosilla._   
_Quieres una mejor historia ¿Quien no?_   
_Un bosque, entonces. Hermosos árboles. Una dama cantando._   
_Amor sobre el agua, amor sumergido, amor, amor y así."_

_Letania en la cual ciertas cosas están tachadas - Richard Siken_

Un cálido fuego crepitando en la chimenea, Strauss sonando de fondo, un vaso de whisky seco entre sus huesudos dedos pálidos, y una carta recién llegada de la comisión de parques del estado de Missouri abierta sobre su escritorio de caoba. Cornelius elevó la comisura de sus labios con textura de papiros y tomó un trago. Todos sus planes estaban cerca de convertirse en realidad. 

Un golpe en la puerta de la oficina. 

“Adelante.” 

Un hombre joven pelirrojo, atractivo si no fuera por el persistente mohín en sus facciones, ingresó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas delante del escritorio apenas Snoke le indicó con un gesto que lo hiciera. 

“Si me mandó a llamar por el asunto del puerto-” comenzó a excusarse prepotente. Armitage Hux era su senador estrella en el Capitolio. Pensar que transformarlo de político incipiente de una ciudad pequeña, hasta la personalidad emblemática del partido republicano le había tomado apenas 9 años. Algo que a cualquiera le llevaría toda una vida. Hux era su segunda pieza predilecta en el juego de ajedrez de la política, mientras él permanecía tras bambalinas, poseedor del _verdadero_ poder. 

Batió la mano haciéndolo callar. “Se está encargando Ren.” Su pieza predilecta por excelencia en aquel juego. No sólo por las habilidades del joven, sino por el valor sentimental de habérselo arrancado a quienes alguna vez le habían arrancado todo a él. Era una doble satisfacción. “Te llamé porque tengo noticias sobre el proyecto que te mencioné, el de Missouri.” Le extendió el papel por encima de la mesa y Hux lo leyó rápidamente, sonriendo a medida que lo hacía. 

“Sigo sin entender porque está tan interesado en ese estado,” comentó al pasar. 

“Ese no es asunto tuyo,” zanjó el tema. Hux no debía olvidar su lugar. “Tu tarea ahora es conseguirnos mayoría en la cámara.” 

“Sí, señor.” Por algún molesto motivo, seguía ahí, removiéndose incómodo en la silla. 

“¿Qué?” inquirió con tono que le indicaba que tenía un minuto para desaparecer de su vista. 

“Leia Organa es la senadora por el estado de Missouri, y ese perrito faldero suyo, Dameron, tiene muchos amigos en la cámara baja. Podrían resultar... una dupla molesta.” 

Desde que habían sido electos para el Congreso hace un año, le habían causado más de un dolor de cabeza, pero no era una debilidad que fuera a demostrar. 

“¿Le tienes miedo a una señora con sofocos menopaúsicos y a un latino?” Snoke agitó el vaso en su mano, examinando el líquido ámbar, imaginando maneras de liquidarlos de la política para siempre. Hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido nada, pero no descartaba algún desafortunado accidente automovilístico o fuga de gas en sus departamentos. 

“No, claro que no. Solo pensaba que, si usted me autoriza, podría pedirle a Ren que neutralice a sus aliados más fuertes.” Casi se relamía con la posibilidad de que le dieran oportunidad de mandonear a Ren. Cornelius lo percibía en su voz. Su rivalidad desde compañeros de universidad era útil, los mantenía distraídos, sin fantasías de destronarlo, pero era cansador lidiar con egos. 

“Kylo Ren responde solo a mí. Identifica a esos aliados que dices y yo me encargaré de que se haga algo.” 

El mohín en la cara del pelirrojo se endureció, mientras cedía. “Sabía decisión, señor.” Se retiró presuroso y antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo casualmente, “Una última cosa, esta mañana salió publicado en el Resistance un artículo sobre la compra de los muelles. Creo que le interesará leerlo.” Hubo un destello complacido en sus ojos pálidos y desapareció detrás de la puert. 

¿Resistance? Ese periódico no le sonaba para nada, y eso que él hacía que los principales periódicos de noticias del país y de Washington fuesen entregados a su despacho cada mañana. Giró la silla hacia la pantalla del ordenador e ingresó el nombre en el buscador. Era una página de noticias, tosió una carcajada burlona _¿Quién leía noticias en internet?_ Ingresó y vio que tenían una tirada mensual en físico, además de canal de videos y otras ridiculeces. Nadie debía tomarlos en serio. Igual ingresó a la noticia en portada sobre los muelles, tal como Hux había dicho. Su sonrisa burlona pronto se borró a medida que leía como el artículo detallaba la compra fraudulenta de depósitos y alegaba maniobras de intimidación para conseguirlas, era todo cierto. Pero Snoke siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, esto era inédito y lo peor de todo era que al final del artículo, el autor vinculaba todo con su Sociedad Anónima. Era tan descarado que casi podrían haber escrito su nombre. Tenía que encargarse de que eso desapareciera, urgente. Encrispado, subió de regreso al titular, mientras levantaba el teléfono de la base, leyendo quien era responsable de semejante ofensa. 

Sonó un par de veces hasta que le contestó. Siempre contestaba. 

Qué fácil había sido tomar la mente moldeable de un joven solitario y torcerla en lo que él había deseado. El accidente, hace más de 15 años, que había dejado a Ben confundido con una contusión en la cabeza y a kilómetros de su casa había sido la frutilla del postre, ‘el golpe de gracia’ en más de un sentido. 

“Ren, hay un tal ‘Rey Johnson’ hablando más de la cuenta en el Resistance. Encárgate de que no esté ahí para mañana. Que lo despidan si no quieren tener problemas.” Ordenó con voz autosuficiente. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, enterrar noticias, pero era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a su rastro. Era un llamado de atención. Ese Rey se arrepentiría de andar husmeando donde no le convenía. 

~*~ 

“¿Trabajo de última hora?” preguntó Phasma aburrida a su lado apenas Kylo cortó la llamada y buscó en internet donde quedaban las oficinas del diario. 

Kylo asintió, “Me tengo que ir si quiero llegar antes que cierren ¿puedes seguir sola?” señaló con el mentón hacia el hombre sentado en una silla delante de ellos. 

El último dueño que se rehusaba a vender, manos atadas detrás de su espalda, un hilo de baba sangriento cayendo por su barbilla hasta su traje mugriento. Era poético que estuviese siendo torturado en el mismo depósito al que por algún tonto motivo se quería aferrar. Phasma indicó con un gesto a su asistente vestido de overol blanco que volviese a golpear. El Trooper, como Kylo los llamaba en su cabeza, se ajustó la manopla y volvió a darle varios puñetazos al tipo. La sangre salpicó en un abanico que lo obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás para no manchar su traje italiano. 

“Esa es tu respuesta,” dijo Phasma. 

Ella disfrutaba de estas situaciones violentas, le causaban expectativa. A Kylo le eran indiferentes. Había tenido una época, hace años, cuando recién empezaba, en la que le causaban nauseas, no soportaba ver a alguien sufrir. Luego había aprendido a tolerarlas, incluso el mismo llevarlas a cabo, pues eran un mal necesario. Parte del trabajo. 

“Señor Yahmaduchi, me retiro, pero siéntase en libertad de llegar a un acuerdo con mi asociada. Que tenga buena noche.” Se despidió con voz monótona como si estuvieran dialogando en su oficina. 

En motocicleta, llegaría con lo justo antes de la hora de cierre de del Resistance, a las 19, al otro lado del centro de Washington. Eran tan insignificantes que ni siquiera estaban sobre la calle 12, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los periódicos. Por suerte, era una cuidad prolija de calles anchas y vacías a estas horas, fácil de navegar. Los depósitos de chapa y de viejos ladrillos rojos fueron dando lugar a los simétricos edificios bajos y aburridos del centro. La arquitectura sosa pronto se transformó en edificios más bajos y espaciados, con abundantes árboles en las aceras y casas victorianas intermitentes pintadas de vivos colores, a medida que salía del centro. Mientras estacionaba la motocicleta en frente de la dirección indicada, en lo único que pensaba era que ha sido un día demasiado largo, quería ir al gimnasio hasta que le doliese el meñique del pie, y tirarse a dormir. Su vida le parecía igual de aburrida que el resto de esta estructurada ciudad. Mejor así. 

Aseguraba el casco a la motocicleta cuando escuchó los sonidos de un grupo de gente salir del edificio. Levantó la mirada. Un grupo de jóvenes iba charlando y riendo, uno sostuvo la puerta abierta. A través de esta, surgió una visión que le detonó el cerebro. El mundo se ralentizó hasta ser un trasfondo irreal y lejano, lo único real, lo único definido con la claridad de un faro en medio de una tormenta, _era ella._

La joven, que no parecía tener más de 20 años, se acomodó una bufanda de vivos colores amarillos al cuello, le sonrío al muchacho que sostenía la puerta en agradecimiento, volviendo sus pecosos pómulos más prominentes. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete desordenado del que colgaban mechones castaños que rebotaban mientras ella bajaba animadamente la escalinata de cemento. Vestía un sobretodo elegante que le quedaba demasiado grande, pantalones de vestir que dejaban al descubierto sus tobillos y mocasines. Se la veía más alta, más estilizada, más adulta, pero era ella. 

En trance, con el corazón y el cerebro en coma como si lo acabarán de electrocutar, trastabilló oculto detrás de los autos estacionados y protegido por las sombras de los árboles mientras la seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella se despidió del grupo y caminó por la acera de enfrente, ajustando auriculares a sus oídos, ajena al milagro andante que era. Llegó a la esquina justo cuando el metrobus estaba llegando a su parada, ella echó a correr, abrazando un morral desgastado a su cuerpo. Kylo corrió detrás de ella, todavía en obnubilado. La joven alcanzó con lo justo el trasporte y se sentó al final, en un asiento de la ventanilla. Iluminada por completo por la inclemente luz blanca artificial, no quedaban dudas, pensó Kylo mirándola desde la acera. El transporte arrancó, dejándolo sólo y en silencio. Su corazón volvió a latir tempestuoso. 

Cuando Kylo era pequeño, en aquella vida pasada que tanto intentaba olvidar, tenía una amiga que le hacía compañía las largas horas que pasaba solo. La niña de los espejos corría con él, jugando a las escondidas y a hacer muecas graciosas desde charcos, vidrios de ventanas y alacenas o cualquier superficie reflectante. Aquella amiga ahuyentaba las sombras y lo defendía de dragones invisibles que acechaban desde los espacios olvidados de la gran casona. Él la adoraba, hasta que creció y nuevas amistades y el conocimiento de que los monstruos no existían, ni tampoco las niñas que habitaban en reflejos, lo hizo olvidarse de ella. Pasaron muchos años hasta que volvió a verla. 

La segunda vez que se la encontró, él ya tenía 10 años y ella se veía mayor, como una adolescente. Fue en un sueño vivido en que él buscaba algo en el bosque y sin querer se encontraba con ella, vestida como una princesa y arrojando zapatos hacia los árboles. Los años pasaban, él crecía y seguía soñando con ella congelada en el tiempo, aparentando 15 años como si estuviese atrapada en ámbar. Eran sueños tan realistas que se despertaba desorientado, pudiendo recordar conversaciones enteras, olores, y hasta texturas debajo de sus dedos, al punto que la extrañaba terriblemente si no volvía a soñar con ella varios días. 

Siendo adolescente, demasiado grande para creer en boberías, se encontraba a sí mismo yendo a los lugares que visitaban juntos en sueños, buscando _algo_ ¿el qué? No lo sabía. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, pues era una locura. Si soñarla era locura, no quería recuperar jamás la cordura. 

Al cumplir los 17 había tomado muchas determinaciones. Una de ellas había sido olvidar a la muchacha hecha de luz y lo había logrado como quien entierra recuerdos debajo de un millón de otros pensamientos. La había dejado de ver apenas había dejado de creer en ella, su luz lejana había sido fácil de apagar. Esto último se volvería una suerte de especialidad más adelante en su vida. Siempre enterrando el pasado bajo las tablas de su casa. 

Luego estaba el tema del río… pero ese era un recuerdo tan confuso como horrible. Solo intentar colocar las piezas juntas le causaba migrañas terribles, por lo que lo evitaba. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, los recuerdos de la niña que al parecer era real, y además una mujer, se agolpaban en el portal de su consciencia intentando regresar a él. No, recuerdos no, Kylo sacudió la cabeza, arrugado el entrecejo, desandando el camino hacia el edificio. Sueños. 

¿Por qué había venido en primer lugar? Ah sí, el periodista metiche, Rey Johnson. Se imaginaba un cincuentón con sobrepeso y calvicie incipiente, escribiendo sus (muy acertadas) teorías conspirativas con los dedos manchados de polvo de Doritos. 

Entró al edificio y una señora detrás de un escritorio asquerosamente desordenado le dijo que ya estaban por cerrar. 

“Vengo a ver al editor en jefe,” dijo secamente. 

“¿Ella lo espera?” se acomodó los lentes de medialuna, inspeccionándolo con recelo. 

“No, pero hará bien en recibirme si no quiere enfrentar una demanda que claramente no puede afrontar.” Dirigió la larga nariz a una mancha de humedad en la pared del costado. 

La señora se removió como molesta de tener que ceder y habló por un teléfono interno con la editora. 

Le gustaba hacer eso, demostrarle al resto lo impotentes que eran en el gran esquema de las cosas. 

“La señorita Tzon lo verá ahora. Suba dos pisos, y luego avance entre los cubículos, derecho hasta la oficina del fondo.” Indicó sin la mínima intención de colaborar con él. 

Kylo siguió las indicaciones, fijándose en lo caótico que era todo allí dentro. Parecía el club de aficionados al collage de un montón de críos recién salidos de la universidad más que un diario. Llegó a la oficina que la secretaria le había indicado y tocó la puerta de vidrio esmerilado con los nudillos. 

“Pase.” Lo recibió una mujer atlética de piel oscura y cabello crespo. No dejaba de escribir en el portátil a un costado del escritorio y chequear cosas en el móvil; apenas le dedicó una mirada. “Jannah Tzon, un gusto ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?” 

Se tomó un minuto antes de contestar, examinando las estanterías recubiertas de premios y distinciones al Resistance, igual de desordenadas que todo el resto del lugar. Una placa de bronce incluso tenía una nota autoadhesiva que decía _«Pizza, impuestos, legislación 403. Revisar?»_ En definitiva ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? 

“Vengo en representación de Primera Orden S.A.” Se plantó delante del escritorio, agarrando firmemente el portafolio de cuero delante de él. Esto no tendría que llevar más de unos minutos. 

Ante esto, la joven levantó el rostro y apoyó la barbilla en los dedos; meneó la cabeza como diciendo ¿Y? 

Apretó el agarre en la manija del portafolio, pero mantuvo el tono neutral. “Esta mañana publicaron un artículo vinculando situaciones ilegales, francamente fantasiosas, con nosotros. Es difamación y no quiero tener que perder su tiempo y mi tiempo en una demanda por culpa de la imaginación de uno de sus escritores.” 

“No dijo su nombre.” Presionó como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior. 

“Kylo Ren.” 

“¿Qué es eso? ¿japonés, croata?” Y encima tenía la osadía de meterse con él. Que frescura, pensó con sorna. 

“Nativo americano. Volviendo al tema en cuestión...” 

“Mire Ren, si usted siente que fallamos a la verdad, pues adelante, vayamos a la corte. Pero tengo la impresión que usted sabe que lo que está ahí es cierto. Tenemos fuentes, siempre.” Lo dijo con cierto nivel de amenaza. “Y le aseguro que pueden ratificar esto ante un tribunal. Desde editorial, no nos vamos a retractar.” Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, entrelazando los dedos sobre su abdomen. 

Por suerte, Kylo sabía leer entre líneas. “Pero, si el autor de la nota se retracta, por encontrar nueva información, ustedes tendrían que retirar el artículo.” 

Jannah largó un bufido para nada profesional, que lo hizo querer tirar abajo de una patada la ajetreada estantería de premios. En vez de eso apretó aún más los puños. 

“Buena suerte intentando amedrentar a Rey para que se baje de una pelea.” 

“Esto no es una pelea, señorita Tzon,” la corrigió. Él no se rebajaría al insulto. “Estoy corrigiendo una pieza de desinformación.” 

“Pues intente corregirlo con la fuente, vea cómo le va. Usará la carta documento que le envíe de anotador. Pero,” Levantó las manos con una sonrisa burlona, “cada uno a lo suyo, envíe su carta.” 

Un tic debajo del ojo fue lo único que delató la turbulencia de sus pensamientos. _‘Carta documento’_. Ya se vería qué tan insolentes eran los de este inmundo lugar cuando Rey llegara al otro día con las rodillas quebradas, arrastrándose, rogándole a esta editora de pacotilla retractarse de la nota que había publicado. 

“Tenga por seguro, el error será corregido.” Con expresión impertérrita, se volteó hacia la puerta y salió dando un portazo que hizo volar papeles de los cubículos más cercanos. 

Así que directo a la fuente. Ellos se lo habían buscado. 

Acomodándose la correa del portafolio antes de subir a la motocicleta, le mandó un mensaje a su secretaria. Gisa estaba acostumbrada a recibir encargos a horas extrañas, así que más le valía actuar con rapidez ahora. _«Rey Johnson, periodista del Resistance. Todos los datos que consigas. Urgente.»_

Para cuando estacionó el vehículo en el garaje debajo de su loft, ya tenía un correo nuevo de su asistente. Perfecto, esto le daba una excusa para pasarse la noche ideando como deshacerse del periodista en vez de tener que pensar en la chica de sonrisa grande y bufanda amarilla que no podía existir realmente. Y es que mantenerla lejos de sus pensamientos hasta ahora le había costado hasta la última gota de concentración. Esa concentración estaba a punto de derrumbarse, necesitaba esta distracción. Sentía los músculos tensos como un resorte, en cualquier momento saldría volando por los aires. Abrió el archivo del correo desde el móvil. El archivo ponía Rey Johnson Kanata y al lado adjuntaba una foto de la persona en cuestión. 

Una pausa. 

Estrelló el móvil contra la pared del otro lado del garaje, arrojándolo como una bala de cañón, mientras un gruñido que quedaba a medio camino de grito animal le arañaba la garganta. El vidrio se quebró enviando esquirlas diminutas; dejó una melladura en el cemento. 

Estaba soñando, esa debía ser la explicación. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla y tenía que encontrar la manera de despertar, razonaba respirando pesadamente, sintiendo el arrancón de furia evaporarse ahora que había destrozado otro móvil. Quedaba en su lugar una confusión que hace muchísimo no sentía. Fue a recoger los restos del aparato. 

Subió por la escalera espiral de metal que llevaba al primer piso, el área de estar-oficina- cocina. No había puertas divisoras, solo muros de concreto desnudos, modernos entre los tres espacios con muebles minimalistas de cuero, metal y vidrio. No tenía plantas, pues estaba seguro de que acabaría por matarlas por falta de riego. Detestaba la idea de decorar las paredes, le hacían sentir que consideraba el lugar algo más que un espacio práctico. Practicidad y utilidad. El resto eran tonterías de personas con tiempo de sobra. 

En la oficina, cambió el chip del aparato roto a uno exactamente igual que guardaba de repuesto en el cajón del escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla refregándose la cara, y suspiró. Mañana amanecería enfermo, ya lo presentía, y eso era si lograba dormir en absoluto ¿Qué clase de alucinación era esta? 

_Rey_. El nombre rebotaba dentro de su cráneo de un rincón al otro como una pelota de básquetbol descontrolada, desordenando, tirando cosas al piso, rompiendo. _Rey_. Un nombre que le sonaba tan familiar y tan desconocido en extremos tan opuestos que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad a tirones. 

Abrió el email en el ordenador y se dispuso a leer el archivo de la chica. 

Tenía 23 años, había nacido en Phoenix, Arizona, hija de inmigrantes ingleses, pero había vivido desde los 15 en Hannah. Al leer eso una daga se le clavó entre las costillas y tuvo que aplastar los rastros mentales de aquella vida una vez más antes de seguir leyendo, no sin dificultad. Había estudiado periodismo en Cambridge, otro golpe, y se había graduado con honores hace dos años. Luego había hecho un máster y ahora vivía aquí, en Washington. Rondándolo como un buitre, sin siquiera saberlo. Un montón de información que no debería significar nada para él, pues en verdad, ellos dos no se conocían. No debería. No debería. 

Golpeó la bolsa de boxeo, corrió en la cinta y levantó pesas hasta que le dolió todo, tal como había planeado. Claro que no había anticipado que un fantasma se apareciera a atormentarlo. Después de darse una ducha hervida, igual le costó quedarse dormido.

Volvió a soñar con la niña de los espejos y, después de más de 15 años, la larga cicatriz que surcaba la mitad de su rostro le volvió a molestar. 


	2. Capítulo 2

El día siguiente fue tan terrible como había intuido que sería. En primer lugar, se levantó con una jaqueca que le taladraba la cabeza después de haber conseguido una mísera hora de sueño. En segundo lugar, el dueño reticente había muerto de un infarto durante las ‘negociaciones’ de anoche, por lo que le tocaba ir y empezar todo de nuevo con el que seguía en la línea administrativa. Horas de trabajo desperdiciadas porque los brutos de los Troopers no sabían cuando parar la mano. En tercer lugar, mientras desayunaba viendo las noticias, había salido una entrevista de la senadora Organa. Apagó la TV al instante, pero el arrugado rostro amable se había quedado grabado en su retina como un recordatorio de cuánto tiempo había pasado. La misma distancia que solía reconfortarlo, ese día lo angustiaba. 

Hace unos 8 años, cuando Poe Dameron recién había arribado a Washington como un asistente de campaña lleno de sueños, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo. Y para complicar las cosas, Poe estaba, en ese entonces, husmeando en los negocios de Snoke por algún motivo que jamás había averiguado. Si el encuentro con su ex amigo había sido catastrófico, el encuentro con sus pad- Han y Leia, había sido apocalíptico. Habían llegado hasta él con una suerte de ilusión de que todo hubiese sido un malentendido ¿acaso habían olvidado que lo habían ignorado toda la vida? ¿Acaso habían olvidado que lo habían intentado enviar al otro lado del planeta como una encomienda defectuosa? Por un segundo había llegado a dudar de su propia mente, engañado por su propia estupidez y anhelo infantil de los padres de la infancia. Al final había hecho lo correcto, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de crearse a sí mismo desde cero, asesinando al muchacho débil que había sido. Porque había sido lo correcto ¿verdad? De todos modos, era demasiado tarde para retractarse. 

La culpable de su malestar era Rey, y ni siquiera había conseguido que la despidan. El artículo seguía en la página, ganando atención indeseada. No podía emplear sus tácticas de siempre con una simple chica indefensa. Hasta para él era pasarse de una raya que no sabía que tenía. 

La llamada de Phasma informándole que el nuevo dueño los encontraría en el muelle a la noche para negociar, fue todo lo que precisó para determinar que ese día estaba maldito. 

~ 

La pesada niebla de aquel día desdibujaba la hilera de faroles del muelle en un paisaje onírico de oscuridad y resplandores distantes, aunque estaban a unos pocos metros. La peste a óxido y algas de esta parte del río le hacía preguntarse porque alguien querría trabajar en un ambiente así todos los días. La gabardina negra de Burberry de Kylo ondeaba tras él mientras caminaba por la callejuela de adoquines entre el área de descarga que daba al río a la izquierda y las hileras de depósitos a la derecha, todos vacíos y listos para ser demolidos excepto por uno. Ingresó al mismo lugar de ayer. Con suerte esta sería la última vez. 

El interior del depósito estaba iluminado por un reflector blanco en el centro, que dejaba los 3 pisos de balcones metálicos que recorrían las altísimas paredes en absolutas tinieblas. Eso le llamó la atención, aunque ayer no lo había hecho. Dos hombres parecidos, debían ser hermanos, esperaban en el centro del lugar. Phasma también estaba allí, acompañada por tres Troopers ataviados con trajes baratos que seguro descartarían en favor de overoles blancos si las cosas llegaban al punto de ‘negociaciones agresivas’. Se quedó de pie fuera del círculo de luz del farol, manteniendo la distancia. 

“Caballeros,” saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. “tuvieron tiempo de leer nuestra propuesta.” Directo al grano. 

“Sí, es razonable,” el más joven dijo y asintió al mayor, que prosiguió con voz menos segura. “Estamos dispuestos a tomar el trato que nuestro hermano rechazó.” 

“Maravilloso,” Kylo dijo sin fingir entusiasmo y comenzó a abrir su portafolios para extraer el contrato. 

“Pero,” el más joven levantó la mano deteniéndolo. “Debe entender que estamos bastante sacudidos por la... _repentina_ muerte de Ryu.” Había un brillo vengativo en sus ojos rasgados, aunque no daba la impresión de ser alguien violento. Kylo aguzó los sentidos, algo le decía que el trato no iría como querían. “Sobre todo considerando que había mencionado una reunión con ustedes justo antes.” 

“Entendemos que a veces los acuerdos no salen bien,” se apresuró a agregar el nerviosillo con las manos unidas, jugueteando con sus pulgares. “Por eso, creemos que con una justa compensación por la pérdida emocional. Podemos salir todos contentos de aquí.” 

“¿Qué es lo que insinúan?” Habló Phasma enderezándose en toda su altura. Era una mujer imponente. Le gustaba resaltar su figura con trajes satinados, de los cuales favorecía el color plateado. 

“Vamos ¿hace falta que lo digamos?” El joven se relamió los labios. “Sabemos que Ryu no murió de por un paro cardiaco sin más. Agreguen un millón más al cheque y dejaremos el tema.” 

Phasma torció la boca, impresionada favorablemente con el pragmatismo del joven; se giró hacia Kylo con intención de decirle que le parecía un bien, pero él levantó la mano para callarla, sin dejar de mirar al mayor de los hermanos. Este último se removía y tiraba de las solapas de su chaqueta demasiado; una capa de sudor se estaba acumulando en su frente. Una reacción exacerbada para algo tan sencillo como cerrar un trato. Kylo entrecerró los ojos. 

Acceder al millón sería admitir responsabilidad de algo que de otra manera no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Ellos no tenían evidencias. 

“Lamentamos su pérdida, pero el comprador no piensa agregar un dólar.” 

Eso provocó que el joven perdiera los estribos. “No pensaran que le venderemos sin más a los asesinos de nuestro hermano. Son solo un millón ¿Qué es eso para el jodido Snoke?” Apenas el nombre se le escapó, abrió los ojos aterrorizado dándose cuenta de su error. 

El oxígeno se evaporó del aire. Phasma les dio señales silenciosas a los Troopers para que estuvieran alerta. Snoke jamás había sido mencionado en las negociaciones. Ellos no tendrían por qué conocer su nombre, a menos que hubiesen estado hablando con alguien, y ese alguien les hubiese estado alimentando falacias. Kylo se adelantó y de un tirón abrió la chaqueta del mayor. Estaba cableado con una grabadora pequeña en la solapa interna y un pequeño micrófono en el collarín. Sentía la ponzoña del disgusto por haber estado tan cerca de caer en una trampa acumulándose en su boca. Fulminó al debilucho con la mirada, a punto de soltarlo cuando escuchó a Phasma susurrar a sus hombres. 

“Segundo balcón a la izquierda.” 

Su mirada se disparó en esa dirección justo a tiempo para ver una figura escabullirse a través de una chirriante puerta que daba al exterior. 

Soltó la chaqueta bruscamente y se giró mientras gruñía, “retiramos la oferta de la mesa.” El resto de su sequito lo siguió a paso apretado. Ahora Primera Orden los destruiría para quitarles esta pocilga y los dejarían en la ruina. 

Apenas estuvieron en el exterior Phasma ordenó con urgencia, “agarren al fisgón, saldrá por el callejón de la calle 55, es la única salida. Quiero que tengamos unas palabras.” No había terminado de hablar y los Troopers salieron corriendo. Además, la mujer envió un mensaje alertando a los refuerzos que siempre tenía cerca. 

Una premonición, como si tuviese piedras en el fondo del estómago, lo hizo despedirse rápidamente. Casi corrió hasta su motocicleta, sintiéndose estúpido por sospechar lo que sospechaba y preocupado por qué pasaría si no llegaba antes que los Troopers. Su BMW K1600 alcanzaba más de 200 kilómetros por hora, y los hubiese empleado de no ser por las maniobras apretadas que tuvo que realizar entre los contenedores para llegar cuanto antes a la calle 50. La llanta trasera dibujó una curva negra en el pavimento en cuanto logró salir de los muelles. Aceleró hasta el callejón y se metió con otro chirrido de la llanta. Debajo de la adrenalina, sentía una necesidad predadora de llegar al fisgón, a la presa. 

A varios metros, una figura esbelta, femenina corría abrazando su morral como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que la luz de la motocicleta la hizo detenerse en seco. En un segundo, Kylo llegó hasta ella y derrapó para quedar estacionado justo delante, el vehículo bloqueando su paso. Ella debió ver reflejada en el visor de su casco oscuro la misma cara aterrada y jadeante que él veía ahora pintada en sus preciosas facciones. Aunque el corazón le dio un vuelco, no se detuvo admirándola, tenía que sacarla de ahí. La quería para él. 

“Sube,” ordenó con voz grave. 

Ella titubeó echando una mirada furtiva hacia atrás. Si buscaba escapatoria, no había ninguna. 

“Te destrozarán si te alcanzan,” agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. Al parecer, la muchacha prefería enfrentarse a un solo tipo antes que a una manada de matones a sueldo. Con una mirada de impotencia se subió detrás de él al asiento. 

Sin advertencia, aceleró tan de golpe que la chica pegó un gritito y se echó hacia adelante, abrazándose a Kylo. Se permitió una sonrisa torcida debajo del casco. 

No aminoró la velocidad mientras atravesaban la ciudad como un rayo. Si alguien iba a interrogar a la periodista inoportuna que además era un fantasma del pasado, era él. 

~ 

La puerta del garaje se elevó y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar al área donde estacionaba sus motocicletas y el Tesla S negro. Solo un idiota llevaría a Rey Johnson, entrometida paga, a su propio domicilio. Se convenció de que esta era la mejor opción para tenerla en un ambiente controlado donde la pudiera interrogar. Si tenía suerte, hasta intimidar, con respecto a la nota que había publicado. La verdad de la situación se asemejaba más a la de un lobo que por instinto arrastraba al conejito que acababa de cazar, goteando sangre, de regreso a su cueva. Estacionó y Rey saltó hacia un costado, quedando apoyada contra el Tesla. Él no se inmutó, fue lentamente hasta la mesa de trabajo que estaba contra la pared. 

“¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?” su voz firme hizo eco en las paredes de concreto. Tenía acento inglés y un tono que le resultaba en exceso agradable. 

“Quería hablar contigo.” Dejó el portafolios sobre la mesa, se quitó los guantes y la gabardina “Seguro te habrá comentado tu editora-” 

“Ya sé que quieres y _quién eres_.” Le espetó mordaz. “Eso no es lo que te pregunté.” 

“Así que sabes quién soy.” Sonaba levemente entretenido. 

“Sí, vi las iniciales en tu portafolios, _Kylo Ren_.” Vaya, no había perdido el tiempo ni un segundo viajando detrás de él. “El abogado del diablo. Sé las cosas que haces,” escupió, “eres un monstruo.” 

Algo se retorció dentro suyo, una criatura lacerada. Se quitó el casco mientras se enderezaba y componía el rostro en una expresión neutral. “Yo también sé quién eres, Rey,” murmuró fríamente y se volvió para enfrentarla. Entonces, los ojos avellana de la chica se abrieron de par en par, su pecho se elevó con un aliento contenido y sus labios se apartaron en una expresión tan aturdida que parecía estar debatiéndose entre una docena de emociones diferentes. Una energía peculiar se encendió entre ellos, como un aparato viejo que era enchufado después de años sin andar, llenando el aire de estática. Rey se fijó en la cicatriz de la mitad de su rostro y a Kylo le tomó esfuerzo no intentar taparla de algún modo. 

Rey apartó la vista de su rostro, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido como si buscara respuestas en el piso, o quizás asqueada de su fea herida. Cuando volvió a levantar el mentón, de nuevo desafiante, había recuperado la fiereza de hace un rato. 

“¿Qué sabes de mí?” preguntó con un deje de temor ¿Acaso escondía algo? ¿Qué otra razón podrá tener para temer su respuesta? Era una cajita de misterios. Kylo se acercó sin dejar de mirarla con sumo interés, apreciando largas pestañas, su elegante mandíbula, los labios sonrosados y las pecas que salpicaban su nariz. Quiso tomarle el mentón y contar con la yema de los dedos cada una de ellas. 

“Sé que te gusta inventar historias. Por eso estabas hoy en el muelle, para seguir fomentando la mentira que les dijiste a esos dos pobres hermanos.” Se detuvo más cerca de lo que era necesario, obligándola a torcer el cuello para mirarlo. “Historias para artículos de ese periódico comunista del que formas parte.” 

Pareció decepcionada con la respuesta, por la manera en la que sus hombros cayeron y el agarre al morral que abrazaba contra su cuerpo se aflojó. “Que insulto tan creativo. Sí sabes que la guerra fría terminó en los noventas ¿verdad?” 

Le hizo gracia, pero nada en su rostro lo delató. 

“Aunque, sospecho que no sabrías lo que es verdad aunque te diese una bofetada.” Continuó con doble sentido detrás de sus palabras. Kylo entornó los ojos, tratando descifrarla. “Y eso es a lo que me dedico, a mostrar la verdad.” Finalizó Rey con un tonito petulante que lo enloqueció al punto de imaginarse aprisionándola contra el coche mientras le arrancaba aquella ridícula bufanda amarilla y le mordía el estilizado cuello... ¿Qué demonios? 

Carraspeó y se alejó de ella, de repente muy interesado por la colección de herramientas en la pared. Sentía electricidad recorriéndole cada nervio bajo la piel. “Nadie es dueño de la verdad, señorita Johnson.” Se apoyó contra la mesa de trabajo del otro lado del garaje, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. “Ve acostumbrándote a tener que corregir opiniones equivocadas, te será útil en tu profesión.” 

Rey resopló, “Un abogado dándome consejos sobre honestidad, muchas gracias.” Se quitó la bufanda, molesta. Kylo bajó los ojos rápidamente. Por todos los cielos, parecía que estaban en Inglaterra victoriana, si no podía verle el cuello a una mujer sin que su mente fuera a lugares indecentes. No cualquier mujer, _ella._ Estaba vestida más casual que el día anterior, con un sweater de lana marrón tan feo que seguro era de una tienda de segunda mano, unos jeans arremangados y unas Converse. Tenía el cabello en un moño casi desecho a causa del viento en la motocicleta ¿Por qué la encontraba tan irresistible? Supuso que debía ser su tipo, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de tener un tipo. 

“No es mi intención ofenderte.” 

“¿Cual es tú intención?” contestó bruscamente. “Además de intimidarme para que quite el artículo de tu jefecito, por supuesto.” 

Un corte en la rodilla de Rey lo salvó de tener que responder. “Estás herida.” Frunció el ceño preocupado. 

Ella parpadeó varias veces hasta que siguió la dirección de su mirada e inspiró súbitamente, recién consciente del dolor que seguro le causaba. “Mierda, me debí caer cuando...” recordó con quien estaba y le dedicó una mirada desconfiada. “Por ahí.” 

“Ven conmigo.” Comenzó a andar hasta la escalera, como no escuchaba que lo siguiera, se volvió y agregó con insólita suavidad, “Tengo un botiquín.” Todavía no se movía. Quizás la pierna le dolía mucho. Medio incómodo, sin saber bien que hacer, ofreció. “Si quieres puedo...” gesticuló para señalarle que la podía cargar si era necesario. Eso la sacó de su estupor. 

“¡No!” Se puso roja como un tomate. “Quiero decir, puedo caminar.” Subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. En la primera planta, la guió al espacio de estar sintiéndose un completo tonto. Era la primera mujer, además de su asistente, Gisa, a la que hacía pasar a su casa. A todas sus ‘conquistas’ de una noche prefería llevarlas a una habitación de hotel o ir a sus departamentos, donde la escapatoria era sencilla. Rey miraba todo con interés comedido. Era enervante. 

“Espera aquí, voy a buscarlo.” _Rey estaba en su casa._ No podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras sacaba el botiquín del baño y mientras se lavaba las manos. Sacudió las manos e hizo tronar las vértebras de su cuello, tenso como una cuerda de arco. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no se conocían. Ella era, en el mejor de los casos, un inconveniente a resolver, en el peor de los casos, una enemiga de Primera Orden. Y él tendría que estar buscando maneras de destruirla, no banditas. 

Cuando regresó, Rey se veía ligeramente sin aliento. Se dejó caer en sillón mientras cerraba el morral de manera que gritaba culpabilidad. Kylo enarcó una ceja, “Sí tomaste algo, lo sabré. No es que tenga muchas posesiones.” Para enfatizar miró hacia las paredes desnudas y estanterías prácticamente vacías. 

Rey bufó una risa corta que lo tomó por sorpresa. “Estaba pidiendo un Uber, paranoico.” Abrió el morral sobre sus piernas, mostrándole el interior repleto de papeles sueltos y anotadores. “Puedes revisarme si quieres.” 

Qué mala elección de palabras. “No hará falta.” Se arrodilló delante de ella y abrió el botiquín en el piso, luego le sacó el morral y lo dejó a un costado. “Si me robas espero que uses el dinero para comprarte un portafolios que no parezca reciclado de la segunda guerra mundial.” 

De nuevo, como si una vez no hubiese sido milagro suficiente, Rey rió, esta vez con más ganas. Kylo la observó embelesado; en verdad era preciosa. Se obligó a enfocarse en la tarea que tenía delante. Se quitó el saco y lo arrojó a un lado, enrollando las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Rey se había quedado callada, lo estaba mirando de una manera muy particular, mordiéndose el labio inferior, inclinada de manera que quedaron a unos centímetros. Kylo se sintió un tanto mareado. “¿Esto no te recuerda a...?” susurró Rey con añoranza, pero cerró la boca y desvió la mirada, como saliendo de un trance. 

“¿A qué?” 

Rey inspiró y volvió a ser la chica reservada de ceño severo. “A una película.” Contestó evasiva, por lo que Kylo insistió. 

“¿Qué película?” Cogió una gasa y la empapó con desinfectante. 

“Da igual. Era una película de mierda con un final terrible, no te hubiese gustado.” 

Quiso contestarle que a él le gustaban los finales trágicos, pero intuía que aquella respuesta tan apasionada implicaba que había más del tema que una simple película. Se guardó las palabras. Pero justo cuando iba a limpiarle la herida, sí que recordó algo. _Algo parecido a las palabras que ella acababa de decir, pero saliendo de su propia boca, y nieve, y luces colgando de un porche, y... ¿Rey? Rey girando bajo la nieve._ Una mano invisible le estrujaba el corazón. 

“Puedes cortarlo un poco si no ves bien.” La voz de Rey lo devolvió al presente, o a la realidad. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones, que bien. 

“Eh... bueno.” El sangriento corte era justo debajo de la rodilla en un tajo transversal que había roto el jean, pero no lo suficiente como para limpiar bien la herida. Tomó los pliegues de tela y los estiró con más fuerza de la necesaria, desgarrando prácticamente la rodilla por completo. 

“¡Ey!” 

“Joder, te pagaré un pantalón nuevo.” 

Rey resopló y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. “Eres un bruto.” 

Ahora sí, con una mano le tomó la pantorrilla mientras limpiaba la herida con la gasa. En verdad no necesitaba elevarle la pierna para esto, pero el impulso de tocarla era demasiado, y ella no lo había mandado al infierno así que estaba todo bien. Rey se sobresaltaba y siseaba cada vez que apoyaba la gasa en la herida. “Quédate quieta,” gruñó Kylo afianzando su agarre. 

“Estás disfrutando esto,” lo acusó fulminándolo con la mirada. _¿Tenerla desparramada en el sillón con él arrodillado entre sus piernas? Mucho._

“Este sillón costó más de lo que ganas en un año. Créeme, que te estés desangrando encima, difícilmente es un placer.” Logró sonar desdeñoso, aunque respirar se le estaba volviendo un trabajo imposible. Se entretuvo al enrollar la venda, dejando que sus nudillos sintieran la cálida suavidad de la piel bronceada de la pierna de Rey en cada vuelta. “Ya está.” Se puso de pie y se fijó que la joven parecía algo agitada, con las mejillas ruborizadas. “Deberías ir al médico, creo que estás alzando una fiebre.” 

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó abruptamente, mirando para todos lados excepto a él mientras recogía su bufanda y su morral. Sacó el móvil y suspiró de alivio. “Mi Uber llegó.” 

Kylo la llevó hasta la puerta principal que quedaba más allá de la sala de estar y bajando otra escalera espiral. “Nos volveremos a ver, señorita Johnson.” Aunque pretendía sonar profesional, sonó como una pregunta esperanzada. Se enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano, tenía que recobrar la compostura. 

Rey le dedicó una mirada odiosa desde la parte trasera del Uber. “Ya me lo temía. Pero te aseguró que no pienso hacer la vista gorda con tu jefe. Ni contigo.” Cerró la portezuela y el auto arrancó. La calle quedó desierta. 

Se golpeó la frente cuando se percató, como si le hubiesen tirado un baldazo de agua, de que ni siquiera la había increpado por haber intentado grabar una conversación ilegalmente. Esa mujer era un peligro, debía recordarlo y usar la cabeza cuando la tuviera cerca. 

~ 

“Richards,” llamó a su asistente por el intercom sobre el escritorio, “necesito que compre unos jeans de mujer y los envíe al trabajo de la señorita Rey Johnson.” _Que no piense nada raro, que no piense nada raro._

Gisa Richards, que normalmente respondía al instante, demoró un par de segundos, hasta que lo hizo, vacilante. “¿Alguna marca en particular, señor? Y necesitaría que me diga el talle.” 

¿Qué sabía él de marcas femeninas? Se devanó los sesos pensando en la última vez que había comprado en una tienda y no en la sastrería a la que normalmente iba. “Salvatore Ferragamo, cualquier marca que tengan ahí estará bien.” Adivinar los números de la lotería hubiese sido más sencillo que intentar descifrar el talle de una desconocida. “Talla M, si no le va lo puede cambiar.” Esperaba no sonar tan perdido como se sentía. 

“Señor... así no funcionan los talles de dama.” 

“¡Pues compre lo que se le dé la gana, pero hágalo antes del almuerzo!” ladró frustrado. 

“Sí, señor.” 

Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se masajeó las sienes. Era primero de Marzo; Phasma llegaría en cualquier momento a darle los reportes de seguridad y no había nada que quisiera posponer más de momento. Su oficina en el bufete de _‘Knight & Ren asociados’_ quedaba en la zona más codiciada de la cuidad, con vista a la plaza Lafayette, y por ende la más ruidosa No era precisamente un oasis de calma. A veces sentía que más que abogado era el chico de los encargos, pues tenía medio millón de cosas a cargo. Y en vez de ocuparse de alguna de las cosas de la larga lista, seguía distrayéndose con recuerdos de la cara pecosa de la periodista. Que desastre. 

“Son las diez, Ren, relájate un poco.” Phasma ingresó sin que la invitase a entrar. “Todavía queda todo el día por delante.” Tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio y sacó un Ipad de su bolso. 

Él gruñó un algo que sonaba como un saludo y Gwen se lanzó sin perder el tiempo, a comentarle el informe. Kylo se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla giratoria y giró hacia un costado, con la vista perdida más allá de los ventanales, en el horizonte nublado y las ramas peladas de los árboles que se mecían suavemente. Bufanda amarilla, jeans gruesos. Las capas excesivas de ropa para esta época del año le daban la impresión de que a Rey no le gustaba el clima de Washington, o quizás era anémica. No, eso no, tenía demasiada energía. Igual se apostaba la vida a que era de las que preferían el verano. Kylo asentía y emitía sonidos vagos de reconocimiento, sin prestar atención. 

Se estaba preguntando si a Rey le gustaría más el té o el café cuando algo que dijo Phasma logró penetrar en la bruma de sus cavilaciones. “Y vi que pusiste una cámara en tu casa. Bien pensado.” 

“Disculpa.” Giró la silla abruptamente de regreso al escritorio. “¿Qué dijiste?” 

“La cámara que pusiste ayer funciona con transmisión inalámbrica encriptada y esta mañana cuando revisé las redes que entran y salen de tu departamento, me figuraba,” su colega malinterpretó su cara pasmada y agregó. “Pero tranquilo, grandulón, nadie más que la compañía de seguridad puede ver ¿A quién contrataste? ¿Skynet? ¿Eclipse?” 

Cámara. Alguien le había instalado una cámara. 

_“Puedes revisarme si quieres,”_ había dicho Rey mostrándole el morral inocentemente vacío. No se había llevado nada. Había dejado algo. Le entraron ganas de reírse de su propia estupidez. 

“Es una compañía que me recomendó un amigo, una nueva.” Se tapó la boca con el puño para ocultar la sonrisa idiota que se le había formado. Lo invadió el autodesprecio a causa de su debilidad. 

“Bueno.” Aceptó la respuesta sin interés. “Con respecto al rufián del muelle de ayer, me temo que no lo encontramos.” 

“Da igual, no consiguió lo que quería.” Carraspeó y se acomodó la corbata, necesitaba un trago urgente. 

“Ya...” Phasma entornó los agudos ojos azules ligeramente, pero suspiró y guardó sus cosas. “Ya te diré si surge algo.” 

Cuando quedó solo, se dirigió en línea recta al gabinete de whisky empotrado en la pared. Se sirvió un vaso y lo bajó de un trago que le quemó hasta los huesos. Cámara ¡Una puta cámara! Estrelló el vaso vacío a sus pies, furioso consigo mismo y con inescrupulosa hija de... 

“Así que así quieres jugar, Rey,” masculló apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. 

Plan en mente, canceló su agenda del día. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora! Estaba con un bloqueo y no quería subir por subir. Ahora sí tengo un outline de lo que quiero, espero mantener el ritmo. Saludos!

Debía ponerse a la altura de su juego. Si ella quería jugar con cámaras, él le daría el gusto. 

Paso 1. Fue a un negocio que vendía insumos de seguridad y compró la mejor cámara de exteriores que tenían disponible, con visión nocturna y resolución de larga distancia. 

Paso 2. Ir al domicilio de Rey, aprovechando que seguro estaba en el trabajo a esas horas de la mañana. Había conseguido la dirección del archivo que Gisa le había preparado. 

El paso dos fue frustrado en cuanto llegó al lugar. Era una vieja casona de alojamiento del tipo en la que solían vivir los estudiantes, por lo que no sabía en cuál de los departamentos vivía ella realmente. Su boca se inundó nuevamente del veneno amargo de haber fallado, de que le hubiese visto la cara de idiota mientras él se entretenía vendándole la pierna y contando pecas. Que imbécil. 

Aprovechó la tarde para elaborar la siguiente fase del plan en su departamento, rebuscando en los archivos de casos del ordenador. Necesitaba a alguno de los tantos corruptos con los que Snoke trabajaba, que fuese dispensable, así podría utilizarlo de carnada. Además, debía decidir en qué escenario atraerla para poder abordarla. Cada tanto miraba alrededor de la oficina, sintiéndose observado, impotente, y apretaba los puños. Rey estaría pronto a su merced; no cometería el mismo error y esta vez la desgarraría como si no fuese nada. _Ella no era nada_. 

Por suerte las dos paredes de concreto a la vista que dividían a la oficina del resto del piso estaban vacías, excepto por unas estanterías metálicas en las que sus libros estaban tan meticulosamente ordenados que era imposible que la cámara estuviese allí. A su izquierda no había pared, el espacio se abría hacia un amplio hall que servía de conexión entre la cocina, al fondo, y la sala de estar adelante. La cámara estaba en la sala, era la única opción. 

Encontró al empresario corrupto que le serviría de carnada y todavía le quedaba tiempo para ir al gimnasio. Era más una necesidad psicológica que física. Si no aporreaba y tironeaba de cosas pesadas al menos 4 veces por semana, sentía que el enojo constante que se revolvía dentro suyo desde que tenía memoria se extendería hacia su cuello como una Boa constrictora y lo estrangularía mientras dormía. 

Cuando regresaba, subiendo por la escalera espiral del garaje, un impulso se apoderó de su mente. Sí tanto quería verlo ¿Quién era él para privarla de la vista? Apenas estuvo en la sala, se quitó sudadera y camiseta de un solo tirón, quedando solamente con los pantalones deportivos y las arrojó a un costado. Estaba sudoroso, el cabello que le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas despeinado en ondas pegajosas, y las cicatrices que le marcaban el torso desde aquel accidente estaban al descubierto. Una calidez ansiosa burbujeaba en su pecho. Nervios o satisfacción, no lo sabía. Se detuvo apenas un segundo, mirando hacia el sofá que Rey había ocupado horas antes, luego se apartó los mechones de la frente, peinándolos con los dedos hacia atrás. Casi quiso reírse ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La chica iba a escuchar sus conversaciones y buscar información sensible, no iba a fijarse en él. 

Se duchó pensando en la satisfacción que le había causado la pequeña treta de idiota que acababa de hacer. Si esto no era testamento de lo aburrida que era su vida... 

En su habitación, en el segundo piso, guardó la cámara que había comprado, junto con los cables y un par de binoculares en una mochila. Se vistió con jeans y una sudadera negra con capucha, tan casual que casi no se reconocía, y salió por la escalera de incendios que estaba pegada a una de las ventanas para que no quedara registrado en la cámara de Rey. 

El enfoque de su mente era un láser apuntando directamente a la frente de la periodista. Despejaba las voces que normalmente lo atosigaban, le daba un propósito. Debió tomar el metro hasta la central del Resistance y, en cuanto llegó, esperó en las sombras. Detestaba el trasporte público, pero no podía arriesgarse a seguirla en algo tan notorio como una motocicleta. _Esto estaba mal_ , le decía la parte de su cerebro que no había sido consumida por el orgullo y la sed de retribución. Mientras le recitaba la larga lista de crímenes que estaba cometiendo. 

La vocecilla fue aplastada en cuanto la figura de Rey surgió de la puerta del Resistance, de nuevo riendo con compañeros de trabajo y de nuevo usando aquella ridícula bufanda amarilla. Tal vez podría regalarle una— sacudió la cabeza para despojarse de esa pésima idea. 

La calle en silencio, excepto por uno que otro vehículo que pasaba esporádicamente, estaba vacía permitiendo que la conversación de las tres jóvenes que salían del edificio llegara hasta sus oídos. 

“Vamos, Johnson, eres puro trabajo,” protestó una chica corpulenta de cabello corto con mechones teñidos de azul. “Me debes una cerveza desde el cumpleaños de Jannah.” 

“No me gusta malgastar,” Rey se encogió de hombros. 

“Encargar jeans de _Salvatore Ferragamo_ no es muy ahorrativo que digamos.” Canturreó una segunda mujer, alta, morena y vestida con demasiada elegancia al lado de las otras dos. 

Recién ahí se fijó en la bolsa que Rey cargaba. _Le habían llegado_ , Kylo sonrió para sus adentros. Rey comenzó a caminar más rápido, como si pretendiese escapar del tema. “Ya, ustedes ganan. Una cerveza y eso es todo.” 

La de cabello teñido pego un saltito y se apresuró a su lado. Kylo gruñó por lo bajo, que pérdida de tiempo. 

Las tres jóvenes fueron a un bar oscuro de tragos baratos, paredes repletas de posters semi arrancados y aire viciado con humo de cigarrillo. Supuso que en esta parte de la ciudad tampoco se podía pedir demasiado. Aprensivo, tomó asiento en un cubículo del otro lado al de ellas, de modo que quedaba oculto, pero tan cerca que podía escuchar el sonido de la conversación. _Esto estaba muy muy mal_ — la risa de Rey irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Un sonido claro, descarado que parecía hacer que las luces brillaran un poco más. 

“...no le dijiste a tu novia. Recuerdo que casi te mata cuando te dejamos, Vi.” 

“De eso se trata el amor,” contestó la voz de la chica teñida. 

“¿El amor se trata de soportar a tu pareja cantando ABBA a los gritos en medio de la madrugada?” Era la voz de la segunda compañera, la elegante. “Paso.” 

“Estuvo enojada un segundo, y luego le alegré la noche,” su tono sugerente hizo que las otras dos estallaran en risas de nuevo. “Oh, son unas zorras celosas. Tener revolcones express con idiotas de Tinder les quita la carta de autoridad moral. Tú especialmente, Sella” 

Kylo quería hundirse en el asiento y desaparecer. 

“Querida, yo tengo varios proveedores deluxe en rotación. Ponerme de novia sería como meterme en un convento.” Se escuchó en sonido de alguien levantándose del ruidoso sillón forrado en plástico pegajoso. “Me voy a buscar nuestros tragos.” 

“Psst, amigo.” Una voz se dirigió a él. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un tipo de con el traje a la miseria en una mesa al otro lado del estrecho pasillo. Acumulaba demasiados vasos vacíos como para asumir que recién había empezado a tomar. “Tienes que ir a la barra para orde-enar.” Un hipo lo sacudió a media palabra. 

Kylo lo fulminó con ojos asesinos y eso hizo que el aterrado ebrio volviera su atención al vaso de alcohol en sus manos. 

“...Siempre presumiendo.” Vi estaba diciendo. 

“¡Tú también!” La voz de Rey sonaba alegre, despreocupada. Todo lo contrario a como le había hablado a él. Era entendible. 

Vi suspiró. “Es cierto. Rebeca es la alegría de mi vida. La vida de soltera de Sella se me hace un recuerdo lejano.” 

Escuchó el sonido de botellas de vidrio siendo depositadas en la mesa. “¿Me perdí de algo?” 

“Rey estaba a punto de hablar de su vida amorosa. De su amante millonario que le envía jeans de diseñador al trabajo.” 

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Era chiste, nada más que un chiste. 

“No nos mires así, Rey. Sabemos que eso no te lo compraste tu solita.” Presionó Sella. 

“Bien, bien, cielos. Son muy molestas.” A ese tono enfurruñado sí que lo reconocía. “El perro de un viejo me mordió la pierna cuando regresaba a casa ayer. Se disculpó y me dijo que enviaría un sobre con el dinero. Le di la dirección del trabajo por seguridad.” La mentira era tan fluida que Kylo la habría tragado si no supiera la verdad. 

“Aw,” la morena sonaba decepcionada. “Nosotras creíamos que cojeabas por otro motivo.” 

Todas las fantasías que había tenido con la joven se agolparon al frente de su mente, una más indecente que la anterior y Kylo casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. Tosió lo más callado que pudo. 

“¡Sella!” Rey chilló abochornada. 

“Es una pervertida. Tú cúbrete los oídos, Rey pequeña, otro día ya te contaremos de las abejas y las flores.” Vi habló con burlón tono maternal. 

“Oh iros a la mierda, las dos. Mi vida sexual es asunto mío.” 

“ _Y de nadie más_ ,” masculló con doble intención Sella y estallaron en risas estridentes. Kylo deseó con el alma haber hecho caso al borrachín de la mesa contigua y haberse comprado un trago. Estaba rojo como un tomate. 

“Más allá del humor.” Vi se puso seria al cabo de un momento. “Me gustaría verte feliz, que te distraigas con alguien. Te la pasas persiguiendo casos como un sabueso, te vas a causar un pico de estrés.” 

Se sorprendió de oír aquello. Le recordaba demasiado a él mismo con su trabajo. Un sentimiento foráneo se abrió paso entre sus costillas: compasión. Hasta que las siguientes palabras de Rey lo abofetearon de regreso a la realidad. 

“Descansaré cuando Snoke esté preso.” 

“Ese diablo es escurridizo y ese abogado suyo es aún más elusivo.” Se lamentó Sella. “Encontrar a Kylo Ren, ese sería un buen comienzo. Es un misterio.” 

“No te desanimes,” el tono de la chica delataba una sonrisa. “Estoy muy cerca de su rastro.” 

_Más cerca de lo que te imaginas_ , pensó Kylo lúgubremente, separado de ella por un panel de madera. Separado de ella por propósitos abismalmente opuestos. 

~ 

Menos mal que Rey había dicho ‘una cerveza’ porque Kylo llegó a contar unas 5 rondas como mínimo cuando al fin se fueron. Después de aquella declaración de la periodista, Kylo había anulado el sonido exterior por completo. Una habilidad que había aprendido desde niño, cuando el mundo se volvía demasiado ruidoso e insoportable. Dejó que los minutos se arrastraran mientras repasaba su plan. Por lo menos venir a un bar le había dado una idea para el lugar donde lo ejecutaría. 

Rey debía tener un metabolismo excepcional, porque apenas se tambaleaba caminando a la parada del bus. Kylo se aseguró que subiera sana y salva antes de coger un taxi a la dirección que ella iba. Llegar antes le daba tiempo para prepararse. 

La calle quedaba en la zona más periférica de la ciudad. Una zona barata con ruines edificios de ladrillo viejos y aceras con pobre luminaria naranja en cada esquina que dejaban el resto de la cuadra con demasiados árboles torcidos en penumbras. Pensar que ella caminaba por aquí, sola y tan tarde lo ponía incómodo. Se subió a la azotea del edificio de 3 plantas contiguo a la residencia de Rey y esperó y esperó. Maldito transporte público. 

La inconfundible sombra de la joven apareció en la acera 20 minutos después. Abrió la verja metálica con un chirrido que cortó la noche y caminó por el sendero del descuidado patio delantero hasta el porche de la casa, donde la perdió de vista. Kylo hizo el cálculo mental de cuanto demoraría en subir si su habitación estuviese en la primera o segunda planta. Finalmente una luz se encendió en la parte lateral trasera de la segunda planta. 

Que su cuarto estuviese arriba, más cerca de la cámara, le convenía. Fue hasta la parte de la azotea que quedaba justo en frente del ventanal doble. Era más cerca incluso de lo que había anticipado, se percató con alarma al ver que podía ver gran parte de la habitación. Llegaba a distinguir a simple vista hasta la marca de café que había en una pequeña cafetera en una mesita al lado de la ventana. Ahora solo tenía que instalar la cámara e irse. 

Rey salió de una puerta que él no llegaba a ver, probablemente él baño, vistiendo unos pantalones y una remera demasiado grandes para ella, se estaba soltando el cabello y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Se veía adorable… a menos que esa ropa le perteneciera a su novio. En ese caso, a Kylo le traía sin cuidado. 

Pensó que iba a apagar la luz e irse a dormir, pero ella tenía otros planes. Tomó la laptop debajo de una pila de ropa, se acostó boca abajo en la cama, del lado de los pies, y abrió la pantalla. Ella comenzó a ver algo con atención. Quizá era una película, quizás eran correos, en todo caso no llegaba a ver desde tan lejos. 

Kylo pescó los binoculares de su mochila y comenzó a moverse y enfocar en el ángulo correcto para ver que era. Si era una película podía estar seguro que el sonido iba a cubrir cualquier ruido que el pudiera hacer durante la instalación. 

Para su absoluto asombro, no era ni una película, ni correos. Un puñetazo invisible lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones. Rey estaba viendo su casa. El interior de la sala para ser preciso. Apretó los puños alrededor de los binoculares, tanto que temblaban. “Pequeña embustera,” su susurro hastiado fue arrastrado por el viento. 

Rey apretó un botón y la imagen comenzó a parpadear, estaba retrocediendo en la grabación. La dejó así un rato mientras buscaba un anotador y lápiz, que parecían abundar en su pequeña residencia. Algo cambió en la imagen y ella la detuvo, para luego dejar que reprodujera en velocidad normal. 

Que humillación, era el momento en el que había llegado del gimnasio y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que jugar al sex symbol. Gruñó para sus adentros. Ahí estaba, en la pantalla de Rey, quedando en cueros en versión miniatura. Iba a apartar la mirada, no soportaba la vergüenza, cuando ella hizo algo de lo más extraño. Volvió a retroceder el video, una vez, dos veces volviendo a ver esos mismos 10 segundos. Kylo arrugó el entrecejo ¿Había dicho algo importante es ese momento? ¿Se le había caído alguna evidencia de la ropa? 

Volvió a moverse un poco al costado en la azotea, para tener otro ángulo, poder ver mejor la expresión de Rey. Entender que había visto en la escena. Su garganta quedó seca y sus labios se apartaron en asombro cuando vio el rostro de la chica. No era interés clínico y frío, no era suspicacia, su rostro estaba ruborizado, se mordía el labio, y sus ojos abiertos como libros permitían leer con claridad: deseo. Casi se le cayeron los binoculares al vacío, pues todas sus extremidades se aflojaron cuando Rey presionó la barra espaciadora, pausando la imagen y su mano jugueteo con el cuello de su remera, vacilante. Para luego dejarla caer centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a la curva de su pecho y presionarlo. Kylo abrió los ojos como platos… acaso estaba… ¿con su imagen? No, no podía ser. 

Joder, lo deseaba. Rey se acostó boca arriba y escabulló una mano debajo de la remera gigante. Su abdomen plano quedaba expuesto en toda su longitud. Su otra mano descendió, sintiendo su propia piel hasta llegar al elástico de sus pantalones y colarse debajo. Algo se rompió dentro de Kylo, una represa de lujuria irónicamente aparejada con una oleada de conciencia. No podía mirarla así, no podía instalarle una cámara. 

Rey pareció caer en cuenta de sus propios actos y apartó las manos de su propio cuerpo con una expresión furibunda, cerró la portátil en un abrupto movimiento y saltó de la cama rumbo al baño. 

Él también decidió dar por terminada la noche, entre espantado consigo mismo y otras sensaciones menos nobles, más biológicas e incómodas al sur de su cuerpo. 

~

Se estaba volviendo loco. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Desde esa noche del miércoles sus huesos y vísceras se habían electrocutado y ahora no era más que un manojo ansioso que apretaba tanto la mandíbula que ya le dolía la cabeza constantemente. 

_Lo deseaba, lo deseaba, lo deseaba._ Ese era el único pensamiento del que era capaz. Si fuese cualquier otra mujer le resultaría información irrelevante, pero se trataba sobre Rey. ¿Sentía ella también la conexión entre ellos? ¿o era mero interés carnal el que la había asaltado esa noche? Basta, basta, basta. 

Tomó otro sorbo de su vodka con hielo y elevó una comisura del labio, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras el resto de la mesa estallaba en carcajadas ante el chiste verde que uno de los hombres acababa de contar. El Box era el club más exclusivo de la ciudad, solo se entraba con contraseña otorgada a miembros selectos. La pista era un cuadrilátero de tamaño significativo, con dos barras de tragos entre el gentío de personas bailando. En las paredes había pequeños espacios elevados por una plataforma, cuadrados también, más privados, con mesas y cortinas que podían cerrarse. El techo era bajo, las luces intermitentes rojas, el aire viciado con sudor y humo, y la atmósfera sofocante. No se le ocurría un peor lugar que este. Preferiría los muelles cualquier día. 

“Por Primera Orden,” vociferó uno de los invitados elevando su vaso de whisky. Los otros hombres de traje y sus respectivas damas de compañía se sumaron al brindis. 

Estos empresarios y políticos creían que estaban recibiendo un convite por parte del jefe de Kylo por sus contribuciones a la Primera Orden. La verdad era otra. De estos 10 hombres, 3 eran dispensables y uno de esos tres era carnada. Kylo se había encargado de organizar todo en su sala, asegurándose de mencionar claramente la contraseña para entrar al Box. La periodista jamás resistiría la posibilidad de husmear en semejante reunión de carroña humana. 

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Lo sacó casi vibrando _él_ de los nervios. 

_«Está adentro.»_ Kylo contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Había sobornado al de seguridad y le había mostrado una foto para que le avisara si llegaba a verla. Hubiese destrozado la poca salud mental que le quedaba si su plan no funcionaba y habría tenido que socializar con estos imbéciles de clase mundial por nada. 

Se echó el trago en un movimiento y se sirvió otro inmediatamente. Necesitaba algo de suerte líquida. Le dolía el cuello por el esfuerzo de no girarse a buscarla entre la gente. 

Dejó que pasaran los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, tiempo suficiente para que Rey lo hubiese localizado y se disculpó diciendo que volvía enseguida. 

Nervios, ansia, obsesión, enojo, satisfacción se peleaban al fondo de su estómago como gladiadores en el coliseo Romano. Contuvo el temblor de sus manos cerrándolas en dos puños ceñidos y fue hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios. En vez de entrar, agachó la cabeza, haciendo el intento de perderse entre la muchedumbre bailando y siguió de largo. Dio un rodeo hasta quedar del lado opuesto del salón al que estaba su mesa. 

_«Barra B. Vestido champaña de lentejuelas.»_ Le informaba el segundo mensaje. Y como si se tratara un instinto asesino, un flash blanco de las luces intermitentes iluminó por una milésima de segundo todo el lugar, y la vio. Tal como decía el mensaje, estaba de espaldas a él, apoyando el codo en la barra más cercana a la mesa en la que él había estado hace nada. 

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se echó el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos en un gesto nervioso y se acomodó la fina corbata negra. Sentía la cabeza vacía sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba en línea recta, sin importarle las personas que lo miraban mal cuando su figura imponente los empujaba a un lado sin el menor esfuerzo. Libre de pensamientos, con un único propósito. 

En un instante estaba de pie detrás de ella, bebiendo su presencia, ávido como un borracho. Llevaba el cabello recogido alto y un vestido corto brillante que abrazaba sus caderas y dejaba al descubierto la planicie tonificada bronceada de su espalda, hombros y brazos. Los finos tirantes del vestido se entrecruzaban en la parte baja de su espalda en un pequeño moño. Pensó en lo fácil que sería tirar de él y abrir el regalo— Más importante era que tenía el móvil discretamente apuntando a la mesa y estaba tomando una fotografía. _Ella y sus fotos_ , pensó con algo peligrosamente cercano al cariño. 

“¿Buscas a alguien, Rey?” preguntó inclinándose sobre ella, para hablarle al oído. 

Se tensaron visiblemente cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y bloqueó el móvil rápidamente. Rey se volvió con cautela y levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba muy cerca. Kylo no se molestó en disimular el examen de pies a cabeza con su mirada oscura, revisando cada novedoso centímetro de piel descubierta. Por dios, era preciosa. Las pestañas largas arqueadas y maquillaje oscuro en los ojos, con apenas un brillo en los labios. Esos labios… 

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de contestar con voz que intentaba sonar dura, pero delataba su respiración acelerada. “Es fin de semana, no desperdicies mi tiempo.” 

“Ni te molestes en inventar.” Otro paso y ya podía sentir el calor corporal que emanaba su cuerpo. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

“Lo haré si primero me dices quienes son esos, qué quiere Snoke con ellos.” Que adorable, intentando negociar sin saber que había caído en una trampa. 

Kylo se permitió una leve sonrisa y le habló con voz grave que salía directo de la fuente de orgullo que le estaba hinchando en pecho. “Así no funciona esto, señorita Johnson. Pero seré bueno y te diré: son un regalo para ti.” 

Sus enormes ojos avellana delataron confusión. “Dudo que tu jefe me mande regalos.” Kylo asintió y pidió dos copas de champaña. Las sirvieron al instante. Le ofreció una copa a Rey, que la miró con recelo antes de recogerla de la barra. 

“Es un regalo de parte mía, Rey.” A pesar de sus palabras, su tono era comedido, distante. 

Ella bufó una risa irónica. “¿Y por qué me harías tú un regalo?” 

_Porque eres la mujer de mis sueños_. Sonaba como la peor frase de ligue de la historia, aunque era la pura verdad. _Porque quiero complacerte_. Demasiado sugestivo y no era del todo cierto. 

“Ven conmigo, te mostraré.” Kylo le ofreció la mano y ella lo observó con recelo peor que a la champaña. Creyó escucharla decir algo resignado que sonaba como _‘que diablos’_ antes de tomarse su copa y la de él de un saque. Al parecer, no era el único que necesitaba valor liquido. 

“Te sigo.” Indicó con la cabeza dejando caer los brazos decididamente a los lados de su cuerpo. Guardó su móvil en un sobre que llevaba colgando de un hombro. 

Casi quería poner los ojos en blanco, igual dejó caer la mano y comenzó a caminar, seguro que ella lo estaría siguiendo. Estaba electrificado, cada centímetro de su piel ansiando estar cerca, tocarla. 

“¿A dónde vas tan solita, linda?” sonó a sus espaldas una voz lasciva. Kylo se giró tan rápido que Rey chocó contra su pecho. Él la tomó de la muñeca al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que habría puesto a un hombre adulto a llorar al que había intentado acercarse a Rey. “Oh lo siento hermano, no sabía que iba-” Kylo ya estaba tirando de ella, alejándose del idiota. 

El mundo se contrajo a los centímetros de piel caliente que se encontraban entre su mano y la muñeca de la joven. “Sé defenderme sola, eso fue innecesario. Malditos sexistas que solo respetan a una mujer cuando hay otro hombre. Típico.” Rey iba protestando. 

Alcanzaron unas escaleras amplias y Kylo la guió hasta el primer descansillo; allí tenían vista panorámica del club. Actuaba imperturbable, aunque sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho: Rey no había retirado el brazo de su agarre. Tampoco intentó alejarse cuando la llevó hasta el barandal del descansillo. 

La giró de manera que ella pudiese ver hacia la mesa de los empresarios. Rey apoyó las manos sobre el barandal y él hizo lo propio con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues no pensaba soltarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera. De manera que ella estaba aprisionada entre el metal frio y su cuerpo que irradiaba infiernos. 

“Esos 10 que ves allá, son todos colaboradores, de una manera o de otra, con las operaciones de Primera Orden.” Se inclinó para hablarle en con voz aterciopelada. 

“Eso ya lo sé,” Rey giró el rostro, ofendida e impaciente. Estaba tan cerca que distinguía los lunares debajo de su maquillaje y su aliento le acariciaba la mejilla. 

Kylo exhaló una risa seca. “Eres muy lista. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Lo que no sabes-” le soltó la muñeca para dejar que sus nudillos rozaran un trazo invisible hasta llegar a al delicado hueso de su hombro y de nuevo abajo. _Mía_ , escribía con tinta invisible de lava caliente. La respiración de la chica se cortó y su piel se erizó. 

Seguía sin empujarlo o apartarse, que pequeña maravilla. “Es que, uno de ellos tiene un permiso pendiente que se aprobará el miércoles, y el jueves conseguirá que una perrera municipal sacrifique todo su inventario, para que el viernes sea demolida.” A pesar de lo afectada que la notaba, él logró mantener el tono profesional, como si esto fuese una negociación más. “Tengo toda la información que necesitas para que lo publiques y eso jamás suceda.” 

Rey se volvió con los ojos enormes, brillando con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo más oscuro. “¿Lo dices en serio?” 

“Seguro ya tienes las fotos que necesitas para destrozar su reputación: con una amante sentada en el regazo y rodeado de otros corruptos.” Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la mesa. “Es un comienzo, prueba de mi buena fe.” 

“¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?” un surco se formó entre sus cejas. 

“Empezamos con el pie equivocado. Te darás cuenta que nuestros intereses no son tan opuestos como crees.” Dejó de lado la postura impersonal. Se permitió sentir todo aquello que le causaba la proximidad de Rey como si fuese una escultura de mármol transformándose en carne. 

Rey se mordió el labio y miró hacia un costado, pensado. “No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.” Murmuró al cabo de un rato, más para ella misma que para sus oídos. 

“No te mientas, Rey.” Ya no era el abogado cínico; le habló con voz suave, tomándole la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar para que lo viera a los ojos. “Sé que lo sientes también.” 

“¿Él qué?” preguntó automáticamente en un suspiro. La lucha se iba evaporando de su cuerpo. En un trance Rey llevó la mano hasta su corbata. Deslizaba la tela entre sus dedos. 

“Esto que hay entre nosotros,” le dijo al oído. “Deja de resistir.” 

“Que engreído eres.” Rey puso los ojos en blanco. El sube y baja de su pecho con la respiración acelerada, hablaba más fuerte que sus palabras. Llevó la mano al nudo de su corbata y lo jaló hacia ella para hablarle directo a la cara. El estómago de Kylo dio un vuelco. “Lo único que me causas es lástima, vendiendo tu alma por dinero a un viejo demonio.” 

Podría haberse perdido de por vida en la intensidad de su mirada, dos cañones de pistolas cargados, esos bonitos labios desdeñándolo de aquel modo. 

“¿Lástima?” Chasqueó la lengua como un maestro reprendiendo a su alumna. La tomó de la cintura, diminuta entre sus manos, y la presionó contra su cuerpo tan rápido que Rey emitió un gritito ahogado. “¿Por lástima es que comenzaste a tocarte viéndome en la privacidad de mi hogar?” La quería devorar, quería encerrarla en su cuarto y que completara eso que había interrumpido. Se sentía más bestia que hombre. “Es un delito, por cierto.” 

“¿cómo-?” Rey entró en pánico por un instante “¿Me espiaste?” Colocó las manos a los lados de su rostro y Kylo cerró los ojos, el calor de su piel lo derretía en un charco de magma. 

“No hice nada que tu no hayas hecho.” Dejó caer el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Rey y ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, provocándole un escalofrío que le cortó el aliento. _Ese aroma_... Vainilla, jazmín, añoranza vuelta perfume. “Ahora contéstame,” movió los labios contra la piel encendida de la joven. “¿Te imaginabas que eran mis manos?” Su voz era apenas un murmullo rasposo, ahogado por el deseo que había intentado apagar. Las manos de Rey tironearon de su cabello causándole un delicioso dolor, atrayéndolo más contra su piel. Kylo respondió plantando un beso, y otro, y otro, entre el ángulo de su hombro y el espacio sensible debajo de su oreja. Rey estaba respirando laboriosamente. “Contesta.” Le ordenó afianzando el agarre en su cadera. 

“Sí.” Confesó con voz quebrada, mirando al cielo para darle más acceso a su cuello y Kylo sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo que el infierno más dulce se acababa de desatar en su alma. Rey llevó las manos temblorosas al nudo de su corbata. 

“Yo también te imagino, Rey. Desde hace mucho más de lo que crees.” _Llevas en mi mente toda la vida_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo. _Soñar contigo era más real que el aire mismo_. Se permitió abrir los labios y saborearle la piel con la lengua, fue mejor de lo que esperaba cuando Rey emitió un gemido pequeño. 

“¿Qué imaginas?” Rey preguntó agitada, curiosa, mientras le abría un par de botones del collarín de la camisa blanca. 

“Te lo mostraré.” Prometió plantando un beso en su mejilla y sintió la piel debajo tensarse con el comienzo de una sonrisa. Se moría de ganas de hacerla sonreír. “Te daré todo lo que deseas, hasta lo que no te confiesas ni a ti misma.” Besó la otra mejilla. “Eres brillante, Rey.” Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Era todo lo que necesitaba. La tenía donde quería. “Lo puedes tener todo. Si tan solo te retractas de aquel artículo.” 

El cuerpo de Rey se volvió de piedra bajo su tacto, como si le hubiesen llenado las venas de nitrógeno líquido. Su respiración se volvió un jadeo de nuevo, pero esta vez se parecía al bufido de un toro a punto de embestir. Lo empujó en el pecho alejándolo. 

Esto estaba saliendo mal. Puede que hubiese cometido un error de cálculos. 

Rey lo observaba con la cara roja de cólera. “Tienes que estar bromeando.” 

Recompuso a velocidad olímpica las barreras alrededor de su alma y la máscara de su rostro. “Yo no bromeo. Sé pragmática. Un artículo a cambio de la vida de decenas de animales inocentes.” 

Uf eso definitivamente fue la cosa incorrecta que decir. A Rey le dio un espasmo en el parpado al tiempo que apretaba las manos en puños. Parecía una diosa vengadora, hermosa y letal, con el cabello alborotado. Kylo dio un paso atrás entre asustado e inoportunamente excitado. “¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?” gruñó con la mandíbula apretada. 

¿Por qué hacía las cosas tan difíciles? Le estaba ofreciendo en mundo en una bandeja de plata y ella respondía así de jodidamente irracional. 

“Por favor, no actúes como si fueras una santa.” Largó implacable. Estaba tan molesto y frustrado que se le iba a reventar una vena. “Te crees mejor que el resto, pero no vas tomar una buena oportunidad solo por orgullo.” 

“¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?! Si tú estás actuando como villano de caricatura infantil, maldito desgraciado.” Escupió enterrando el índice en su pecho. “Haz lo que yo digo o mataré cien cachorritos.” Hizo una mala imitación de su tono grave y regresó a su reproche frenético. “¡Vete al infierno! Tenía razón sobre ti. _Eres un monstruo_.” 

Chispa, gasolina, explosión. Kylo cazó su muñeca con agarre tan sólido que seguro le estaba haciendo daño. “ _Sí lo soy_.” Sus palabras eran un cuchillo cortando el aire entre ellos. “Y aun así me deseas.” 

Rey arrancó la muñeca de un tirón. “A ti no. A ti _nunca_.” Se acercó a su rostro solo para espetarle con la mirada poseída por el odio más puro e inalterado que había visto en la vida. “Me das asco.” 

Pisando fuerte, se fue. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se volvió un instante para finalizar. “Con estas fotos tengo más que suficiente. Sea quien sea tu amiguito, lo voy a detener y no será gracias a ti.” 

Desapareció en las tinieblas de cuerpos amontonados abajo. Kylo apoyó la espalda contra la pared, respirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas se sostuvo la cabeza en las manos. Poco y nada le importaba que el piso debía estar mugriento. 

Debería sentirse enojado aun, o feliz de que ahora sí sabía a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaba. En vez de eso, se sentía vacío y las últimas palabras de Rey reverberaban contra las raídas paredes de su cerebro. Si su consciencia llevaba años muerta, enterrada junto con el cuerpo de un desconocido en un pueblo a miles de kilómetros ¿Por qué sentía que la estaba matando de nuevo? Gruñó una queja en lo profundo de su pecho. 

Se fue a su casa sin molestarse en despedirse, seguro estaban tan borrachos que ni lo notarían. 

Dejó la cámara de Rey intacta. Así podía fingir que esta noche no había pasado en absoluto. 


End file.
